Le commencement
by H3lly Parsee
Summary: Après avoir été forcé en quelques sortes de rentrer dans l'Akatsuki, Deidara se retrouve avec Sasori, marionnette humaine fortement désagréable... mais attachante. Que se cache-t-il sous le masque de marbre et de glace de Sasori ? Pour Luka Tatsumi :D
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel équipier !

**Disclamers :** Comme dit quelqu'un dont le nom m'échappe, "les personnages appartiennent à celui qui les a créer" XD  
**Résumer : **Après avoir été forcé en quelques sortes de rentrer dans l'Akatsuki, Deidara se retrouve avec Sasori, marionnette humaine fortement désagréable... mais attachante aussi. Que se cache-t-il sous le masque de marbre et de glace de Sasori ?  
**Rating :** J'lai mis tout publique pour l'instant, mais il se pourrait que ça parte en live dans une bonne douzaine de chapitres... Si j'en fait vraiment douze =="  
**Bla-bla :** Je tiens à remercier énormément Luka Tatsumi qui m'a laisser des tas de rewiews très sympa ^^ . Je crois même qu'elle m'a mit des rewiews à toutes mes fan fictions ! Si tu me lis Luka, je t'offre cette fan fic en guise de remerciement, et aussi de cadeau noël (je voulais te l'offrir à noël pile, mais j'ai pas pu attendre T_T) qui sera la première à avoir plusieurs chapitres ^^ Encore une fois, merci ^^ Et aussi joyeux noël ^o^

* * *

« Tien, enfile ça. »

Un brun au cheveux longs et aux yeux pourpre lança une cape sombre doté de nuages rouges encerclés d'un fin trait blanc vers un jeune blond. La cape atterrit sur le sol. Le blond était encore en train de se repasser les événement en boucle dans la tête encore et encore, n'ayant pas vu la cape tombée au sol. Une voix grave et menaçante le fit sortir de ses pensés, dévoilant une marionnette de bois volumineuse recouvert de la même cape.

« À partir de maintenant, je serais ton coéquipier. Je me nomme Sasori, tâche de t'en souvenir. »

Deidara regarda longuement la marionnette puis s'assit par terre en tailleur pour réfléchir. Comment avait-il pu perdre ce combat ? C'était... impossible. Surtout si vite ! A cause de ce maudit Sharingan, il avait perdu... Abruti d'Uchiwa ! En plus, il avait un instant été éblouis par cet homme. C'est absurde. Ce n'est même pas de l'art. L'art est un explosion. Un simple dôjutsu ne pouvait pas surpasser son art.

« Au lieu de rêvasser, tu devrais préparer tes affaires. » fit un rouquin à l'adresse de Deidara.

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

« T'es qui toi, hun ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.  
- Je m'appelle Sasori, grogna celui-ci. Je n'aime pas me répéter, je ne le redirais pas un troisièmes fois. »

Deidara fut surpris. Il était pourtant sur d'avoir vu Sasori sous une forme... étrange. En tout cas, pas d'apparence humaine, mais pourtant, c'était un jeune homme au cheveux roux qui lui parlait. Devant la mine surprise de Deidara, Sasori soupira.

« J'ai deux corps, d'habitude je suis toujours dans Hiruko, dit-il en désignant la marionnette de bois, mais à force c'est usant de voyager là-dedans. Maintenant dépêche-toi. »

Deidara fit la moue. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton de son coéquipier. C'est pas avec de ridicules pantins que ce Sasori allait l'impressionner.

« Me dépêcher de quoi, hun ? demanda Deidara.  
- Pain ne t'a-t-il pas expliqué comment on fonctionne ?  
- Non.  
- J'en étais sur, soupiras le rouquin. On ne reste pas au repère. Nous bougeons constamment. Mais je t'expliquerais une fois dehors. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, dépêche-toi. »

Il ne répondit pas et sorti du repère. Les rayons du soleil éblouirent son visage, et plissa les yeux face au changement radical de luminosité.

« Bien. Je vais essayer d'aller le plus vite possible et d'être clair. Si tu as des questions, tu les poseras à la fin.  
- Hun.  
- Tout d'abord, je t'ai dit que nous ne resterons pas au repère. Nous voyageons constamment, et nous nous contactons par la pensée grâce à nos bagues. Sans elle, tu ne pourras pas communiquer avec nous. Pour en revenir au repère, il sert à deux choses. La première, c'est pour communiquer. Comme nous apparaissons sous forme d'hologramme, des personnes pourraient nous voir. La seconde, c'est pour rapporter les jinchuriki. Nous procèderons alors à un rituel qui dure plusieurs jours pour extraire le bijuu du jinchuriki. Pain t'expliquera comment faire. Jusque là, tout va bien ?  
- Hun.  
- Pour le voyage, continua Sasori, c'est chacun pour soi. Tu payes ta part, je paye la mienne. Lorsque nous manquerons d'argent, nous rapporterons le corps d'un homme dont la tête à été mise à pris au QG des récompenses. Là, on va justement en chercher un, j'imagine que tu n'as pas emmené d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hun.  
- Eh, tu pourrais faire des phrases constructives quand même ! s'énerva Sasori.  
- Tant que tu comprends, c'est l'essentiel, hun ?  
- Ne me tutoies pas, je te signale que je suis ton sempai.  
- Ah la blague ! se moqua Deidara. Et en quel honneur ?  
- En celui que je te suis supérieur, répondit Sasori.  
- Toi supérieur ? ricana Deidara. Hun, je demande à voir.  
- Je t'ai dit de me vouvoyer petit insolent ! Fit Sasori en haussant le ton.  
- On verra si tu gagne ! » fit Deidara en lançant une nuée d'araignées explosives sur son coéquipier.

Plusieurs explosions détonnèrent et un nuage de fumée fit son apparition. Sasori esquiva sans peine les bombes et lança une lame empoisonnée vers Deidara. Le blond tenta d'esquiver, mais aucuns de ses mouvements ne s'effectuèrent. La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du front de Deidara.

« J'ai gagné, fis Sasori.  
- Ouais, rêve pas trop sale chose ! fit Deidara en tentant de se débattre.  
- À mon avis, tu est mal placé pour dire ce genres de choses. Je te signale que tu est en positions de faiblesse.  
- Hun, et tu vas faire quoi, me tuer ? ironisa le blond toujours sous l'emprise de Sasori.  
- Non, mais je peut... te faire faire tout ce que je veux... » fit Sasori en prononçant les derniers mots d'une voix enjôleuse.  
Deidara perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il vit ses mains descendre lentement vers sont T-shirt.

« Hey, arrêtes ! » s'indigna Deidara.

Les mains du blond continuèrent leur chemin et glissèrent sous son T-shirt , caressant sa propre peau. Une main redescendit légèrement vers son pantalon, ce qui le fit gémir quand elle arriva au niveau du bas ventre.

« C'est bon tu-vous avez gagné... se rendit Deidara.  
- Comme c'est mignon, il gémit sous ses propres caresses ! se moqua le roux.  
- Hey, j'te signale que j'ai des langues dans les mains, et les langues, ça lèche ! Donc tu m'excuseras, hein ! » se défendit le blond.

Sasori rougis intérieurement, lui faisant oublier que son coéquipier ne l'avait pas vouvoyé. Il relâcha son emprise, faisant vaciller le blond qui se rattrapa de justesse.

« Mais comment faite-vous cela ? demanda Deidara.  
- Ça quoi ?  
- Bah pour contrôler mon corps !  
- Je suis marionnettiste, il n'y a pas de différences entre manipuler un pantin et manipuler un humain, expliqua le roux. Enfin, le pantin, lui, il est largement moins chiant. »

Deidara s'indigna.

« Allez, grouilles toi, on a à faire. » fit Sasori en continuant son chemin.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^^ Et surtout que Luka aura aimée :D Laissez une rewiew si le cœur vous en dit, ça nourris mon inspiration x)  
Note à moi même : faudrait que je m'auto-rewiew un jour... _ !


	2. Chapter 2 : Une bonne soirée

**Disclamers :** Les personnages appartiennent à celui qui les a créer. Lol.  
**Résumer : **Après le départ en mission, et le chemin... Faut bien dormir... Mais Sasori ne semble pas d'humeur à vouloir donner sa couverture à Deidara. (non les filles, ne vous excitez pas, il n'y auras pas de lemon x) )  
**Rating :** J'lai mis tout publique pour l'instant, mais il se pourrait que ça parte en live dans une bonne onzaine (ça existe Oo ?) de chapitres... Si j'en fait vraiment douze au Total =="  
**Bla-bla :** La suite du cadeaux de noël ^^

* * *

« Vous aviez dit que c'était chacun pour soi, mais heu... là ont fait comment ? » fit le blond en sortant la tête de son sac à dos.

Deidara et Sasori avait décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit, mais Sasori n'ayant aucune utilité d'une tante, n'avait qu'une couvertures dans son sac - dont l'utilité était, d'ailleurs, incertaine. Et puis de toute façon, même s'il avait eu une tente, il aurait envoyer Deidara bouler. Et ce cher Deidara d'ailleurs, n'avait pas emmener de tente. Surtout qu'il avait été « forcé » d'entrer dans l'Akatsuki, c'était tout à fait imprévus, donc il n'avait pas de tente sur lui. En même temps, qui se trimballerait dans la rue avec une tente comme si c'était vital d'aller l'épicerie avec ? Il n'avait que sont sac à dos car il était en mission dans un village proche du sien, mais pour l'instant la seule utilité qu'il avait à par transporter des affaires était... la fonction coussin. Deidara referma son sac, le remis sur son dos et se tourna vers Sasori avec un regard suppliant.

« Tu te débrouilles, je t'avait prévenus.  
- Hey, j'ai pas été prévenu à temps ! s'indigna le blond. Comment pouvais-je savoir que j'allais traîner dans une forêt perdue au beau milieux d'arbres avec un pantin aussi charmant qu'un cactus ?  
- C'est pas mon problème. Puis je te signale que les arbres, dans une forêt, c'est normal.  
- Mais j'vais mourir de froid ! répliqua-t-il en ignorant la remarque du rouquin.  
- Tant mieux.  
- Enfoiré... »

Sasori ignora Deidara et s'allongeât sur le sol pour observer les étoiles.

« J'ai faim, hun.  
- Moi aussi, et alors ? fit Sasori en levant la tête.  
- Et vous n'y ferrez rien j'imagine ? demanda le blond.  
- Certainement.  
- C'était à prévoir... »

Deidara s'assit en tailleur et ouvris son sac à dos dont il en sorti un poche de chips et une bouteille d'eau. Il froissa légèrement la poche pour attirer l'attention de son coéquipier. Sasori leva la tête.

« Tu vois, t'as trouver de quoi manger.  
- Hun. Et vous, vous mangerait quoi ? » fit le blond d'un air faussement inquiet.

Voyant que Sasori ne répondait pas, un sourire malveillant se dessina sur le visage de Deidara qui s'empressa de lui demander :

« Vous en voulez ? fit-il tout en remuant la poche.  
- Parce que tu m'en donnerais ? » fit Sasori étonné.

Les deux pieds dans le plats. Sasori était tombé comme un bleu dans le piège du blond qui s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Non ! » fit Deidara avec bonne humeur.

Sasori prononça un vague ''idiot'' à son coéquipier et se rallongeât en grognant, légèrement vexé. Quel idiot d'être tombé dans un piège si grotesque. Sasori bouda pendant une ou deux minutes lorsqu'il se pris une poche de chips dans la figure.

« Je suis pas si horrible que ça ! fit le blond avec un grand sourire.  
- ...merci. »

Un vent frais souffla faiblement et fit frissonner Deidara qui alluma un feu pour se réchauffer. Il s'assit en face du feu et déploya ses mains dont les langues bougèrent, surement sensibles à la chaleur du feu. Une fois réchauffé, il regarda discrètement Sasori et remarqua que celui-ci le regardait. Deidara détourna son regard vers le feu et commença à se perdre dans ses pensés. Sasori avait l'air si jeune... Presque plus jeune que lui ! Depuis quand avait-il intégré l'organisation ?

« Tu rêvasse ? fit Sasori en prenant place à côté de Deidara.  
- Heu, hein ? fit le blond en sortant de sa rêverie.  
- Non, rien.  
- Hum?.. Dite, je peut vous poser une question ?  
- Essayes toujours...  
- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous dans l'Akatsuki ? demanda le blond.  
- Un certain temps. J'ai pas envi de répondre.  
- Hey, mais vous m'avez dit que je pouvait vous poser une question !  
- Oui, mais j'ai jamais dit que j'y répondrait à ce que je sache. Et puis, pourquoi devrais-je y répondre ?  
- Peut-être parce que de un, une bonne équipe est une équipe soudée, de deux, j'essaie de détendre l'hostilité qu'il y a entre nous, de trois, je vous ai donné des chips alors que vous ne vouliez même pas me passer votre couverture...  
- Couverture que je ne passerais toujours pas d'ailleurs, notifia son Sempai.  
- Et de quatre... heu... se référer au troisième, fit Deidara en ignorant le roux.  
- T'es saoulant.  
- Vous radotez là... Alors ?  
- Hum... Ça doit faire une dizaine d'années environs... voir plus.  
- Hein ?! fit Deidara en écarquillant les yeux. Mais, heu... Vous avez quel âge, hun ?!  
- Une soixantaine d'années... Étant un pantin de bois, mon apparence reste tel que le jour où le l'ai créée, expliqua Sasori avant que le blond ne lui demande pourquoi.  
- Vous êtes vieux ! Et moi qui vous croyais plus jeune que moi !  
- Merci du compliment... Tu as quel âge ?  
- 17 ans...  
- Dix-sept seulement ? fit Sasori avec étonnement. Mais tu croyais que j'avais quel âge ?  
- Bah, j'sais pas, 16...  
- Ha, la blague. »

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à discuter et à se questionner sur l'autre, par nécessitée mais surtout pas curiosité.

« Ah, ok... Pourquoi êtes vous rentré dans cette organisation ? Vous aussi on vous a for...  
- Cela ne te regarde pas. » répondit sèchement Sasori.

Sasori se leva et s'allongeât un peu plus loin. Deidara resta perplexe, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre, il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir batailler. Il s'allongeât au sol à côté de Sasori mais ne réussis pas à s'endormir à cause du froid. Sasori étant une marionnette, ne dormait donc pas, et remarqua l'inconfort du blond. Il se leva discrètement et déposa la couverture sur le blond.

« Hun... Merci, fit Deidara en faisant un sourire que Sasori ne pu voir.  
- De rien, maintenant, dors. »

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^


End file.
